Forget me not
by CrispyBread
Summary: Sequel to Feudal Battle. After Naraku inserted the stone of transformation into Inuyasha, his memory is wiped clean. What happens when he accidentally meets a new girl? Will he forget Kagome forever?Please review!:D
1. The Fang

**Disclaimer: I don own the awesome hottie Inuyasha. BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!!**

The Stone of Transformation

Chapter 1

Kagome quickly covered her mouth as a loud yawn escaped her mouth. Her class was on an excursion to the national museum. She gave another wide yawn. It was not that she was bored or anything, the guided tour of the museum was actually quite interesting, it was just that she was just so tired from her last adventure.

Since her 15th birthday, when she was dragged down the well at her family's shrine by a demon, her life had changed forever. Since then, she had discovered that she was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, who was the protector of a powerful object called the sacred jewel of the four souls. She had inherited Kikyo's spiritual powers. Unfortunately, she had accidentally shattered the jewel into hundreds of shards. She then teamed up with a cocky half-demon named Inuyasha, a skilled demon slayer named Sango, a lecherous monk named Mirouku, a fox demon named Shippo and a adorable two-tailed cat demon named Kilala.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that her class had already moved on to the next exhibit. She ran to catch up with her class. As she arrived, the guide was pointing to something and explaining enthusiastically.

"As you can see here, this is a large dinosaur tooth-the biggest ever found! It was discovered by an archaeologist many decades ago. Scientists claim that the tooth is too big to be that of a T-rex, maybe any dinosaur for that matter. Maybe it belonged to a species of dinosaurs that has yet to be discovered. It remains a mystery. I myself am fascinated by this artifact, it has something about it that makes it so special…don't you think so too?" The guide droned on.

A few nods and groans came from the class but the guide did not seem to notice their lack of enthusiasm. Kagome peered at the tooth and gasped. The guide was right, there really was something special about it. It had an aura, an aura similar to both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's. It had to be their father's fang! Kagome noticed that her class had once again moved off. She had to tell Inuyasha about the fang, but first she had to wait until the tour was over. She ran to her class, willing time to fly.


	2. The Bokusenou

**Once again… I do ****NOT ****own Inuyasha**

Chapter 2

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree, trying to get to his destination as fast as he could. When he reached the Bokusenou, he stopped. The Bokusenou was a wise, old crinkled tree demon who was very knowledgeable and knew almost all there was to know. When Inuyasha told her about the stone of transformation earlier that day, she had immediately advised him to go see the Bokusenou.

"Hmph, looks like any old tree to me. The old hag must've given me the wrong directions," Inuyasha muttered to himself. He turned to leave when he heard a voice coming in the direction of the tree.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha. I was wondering when you were coming," Bokusenou said. His eyes, which Inuyasha previously thought was bark, opened and looked at Inuyasha with great interest. Inuyasha frowned impatiently at the Bokusenou.

"Hey Bokusenou, I ain't particularly interested in talking trees so let's get this over with," He demanded. Bokusenou let out an amused sigh. "Impatient as usual," He chuckled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as a reply.

"Inuyasha don't fidget now," Bokusenou advised as he extended his branches and wrapped them around Inuyasha's body. "Hey what the hell are you doing to me?" Inuyasha shouted as he struggled to break free. "Don't struggle, I'm trying to read your body to see what's wrong with you," Bokusenou nagged. Inuyasha let out a grunt and stopped wriggling for a while. After a few moments the Bokusenou let go of Inuyasha.

"Hmmm…It seems that something has entered your bloodstream. It is causing strange transformations in your body. Some people call it the stone of transformation. But in fact, it is not a stone but a living demon. It is a rare species but some people go to great extents to find them. Although it is mostly used on half-demons such as yourself as it can randomly change him or her into different forms at any time. So for someone like you it would be very dangerous if you were to turn human in a battle," Bokusenou explained.

"Quit yapping and just tell me how to get rid of this damn thing!"

"To destroy it, you must use the powers of a priestess to purify it. But the spiritual powers alone will not be sufficient. You need a powerful object to enhance the process. For example, your father's fang," Bokusenou explained further.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find another one of my father's fang!? I'm not gonna' give up my Tetsaiga and I don't think Sesshoumaru would be too happy to give me his Tensaiga either," Inuyasha retorted. "I can only tell you this information. I am unable to do anything else. From here you are on your own, Inuyasha." Then the Bokusenou closed his eyes and his face disappeared into the bark.

Inuyasha grunted in irritation and bounded off into the trees. To him, the trip to the Bokusenou had been a waste of time…


	3. First Transformation

**I say it once I say it again and again…I don Inuyasha peepo!! (there I said it)**

Chapter 3

Back in the village, Inuyasha was emerging out of the trees when he was hit by waves of pain and confusion. He fell to the ground clutching his chest. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in agony. In his head, he yelled, "Dammit…Not again!!" He opened his eyes and they were bloodshot. His claws had extended to full length and his fangs were long, sharp and deadly. The full-blooded demon growled and leaped into the air in the direction of the village.

***

Shippo was picking flowers in the clearing, just passing the time while waiting for Kagome to return. In the shade of the nearby trees, Mirouku was, as usual, flirting with Sango. Suddenly, his sunlight was blocked by a big, terrorizing shadow. Shippo looked up and his eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Full-demon Inuyasha!!!" the fox-demon screamed. Mirouku and Sango heard him screaming and grabbed their weapons, but before they could stop him, Inuyasha was already down the well. "Damn," Sango cursed.

*****

Kagome hoisted herself on the lip of the well and waved goodbye to her family.

"Take care Kagome," Her mother smiled. She nodded her head and waved goodbye for the last time and pushed herself down into the deep well. In a flash of light she had disappeared.

She pulled the vines and climbed up out of the well into the bright daylight. She strolled into the village, wondering where Inuyasha was. She was surprised to see Mirouku, Sango and Shippo running up to her with expressions of worry written clearly on their faces.

"Kagome thank goodness you're here! Something terrible as happened," Sango exclaimed. Kagome felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"What happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

"He turned full-demon and disappeared down the well!" Shippo told her, jumping up and down in agitation. Kagome felt the colour drain from her face. Inuyasha in her era could only mean one thing-big trouble.

*****


	4. Boy meets Girl

**Ok im tired of saying this but I have to so…I don own Inuyasha(this is getting annoying)**

Chapter 4

Aiko trudged home after a long depressing day of school. Her heart was drowned in sorrow after being dumped by her boyfriend. "The heartless cad! How could he!?" she thought to herself, dragging her feet along the pavement towards her house as hot tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. 'I'll get my revenge, somehow…' She muttered under her breath. She vowed to herself never to fall in love again. She had almond shaped eyes and hazel brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

As she rounded the corner to her house, she was shocked to find a stranger lying unconscious on her lawn. Dressed in a red kimono, he had jet black hair and a flawless face. She opened the gate and rushed into the front yard. A hundred thoughts flashed through Aiko's mind as she hauled the stranger into the house.

****

Inuyasha awoke to find his head throbbing and his vision swimming. When his vision stopped swirling, he was aghast to find himself in a strange, unfamiliar room. He was lying on a bed with white sheets and the roof slated sideways. (btw. cos it's in the attic) The room was practically bare except for a simple chair and table. He heard the door creak open a crack and a girl peeked into the room.

Aiko climbed up the stairs, eager to see if her 'visitor' had awoken yet. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. As she opened the door, the stranger immediately sat up and glared at her. She took a deep breath and strutted into the room, trying to look cool and composed. In truth she was scared out of her wits. She did not know who or where this person had come from or what he could do to her. Yet she had brought him into her house. She lifted her chin and said to him, "I see you have woken. I want to know who you are and what were you doing lying in front of my house."

"Hmph, how the hell would I know? The last frikkin' thing I remember is blacking out and collapsing to the ground," the stranger retorted. Aiko smiled to herself. At least she was getting somewhere, most people usually just ignored her straight away.

"Fine, but what is your name?"

"Inuyasha," he said warily.

"Anything else? Where did you come from? Who are your friends and family?"

Inuyasha frowned and paused, "I…I don't know. I can't remember anything at all."

*****

Kagome paced up and down, wondering if Inuyasha had gotten hurt. Mirouku and Sango was just returning from their search for Inuyasha around the village area. Kagome ran up to them and asked them if they had found anything. They shook their heads sadly and replied, "We couldn't find anything. He must be still in your world Kagome."

She had hoped it did not have to come to this. Inuyasha could have countless amount of damage in her world as a full-demon. Now it was up to her to find him.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't gone back I could have stopped him somehow. Now he's gone and who knows what could have happened to him. She held her breath in agony as a hundred and one images flashed through her mind. She shook them out of her head.

"It's not your fault Kagome. He transformed and there was nothing any of us could do about it. I'm sure Inuyasha is fine," Sango and Mirouku both reassured her. Kagome nodded. After some rest, she would return to her world and do everything in her power to find Inuyasha.

*****

Aiko gasped in shock. Inuyasha had lost his memory! She stood still, not knowing what to do. If he had really lost his memory, she won't know where he was from or how to send him back home.

"Since you've been asking all the questions, it's my turn. What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aiko," she replied. He nodded then asked, "Where am I?"

"In my house, of course. Looks like you'll be staying here for some time, since you've lost your memory. Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?" Aiko asked. Inuyasha frowned and drummed his fingers on his knee, thinking hard. After a minute, he finally said, "Well, I think I can remember someone…a girl who's a priestess. It's kinda' fuzzy but I seem to have an attachment to her." Aiko nodded. The girl he was talking about probably was his girlfriend. But it was strange, who was a priestess in this kind of time period?

Aiko sighed and told Inuyasha that she had to go to school. When Inuyasha asked what that was, she just smiled to herself and shook her head. The attic door slammed shut behind her. Inuyasha muttered "feh" and sank back onto the bed. He looked up to the ceiling deep in thought. 'Where am I? What exactly am I doing here?' he thought to himself.

Hearing the front door slam downstairs, he waited for a few seconds he ran out of the room and jumped down the first flight of stairs. When he landed, a stinging pain shot up his leg. He groaned in pain and cursed, "What the hell is wrong with me?" He proceeded down the stairs this time by running. He made straight for the front door and tried to push or pull it open. Aiko had anticipated his escape and had double bolted the doors from the outside and only she had the key. Inuyasha pushed as hard as he could but his efforts were in vain. He stepped back to the end of the room. With a yell, he dashed forward and gave the big wooden door a hard kick. He fell to the floor clutching his foot, groaning.


	5. Feelings

**Inuyasha: Once again Chrissy2884 does not own…me**

**Chrissy2884: Thank you Dog boy**

**Inuyasha: Argh!! Don't call me that!! Hey come back here!!**

**Chrissy2884: Ahhh!!!! Kagome help!!!!**

Chapter 5

Aiko thought her brain would burst. She tried to recall all the things she had crammed for her examination the past few nights. Unfortunately, whenever she tried to answer a question, her mind would always trail back to Inuyasha. She shook another image of him out of her head and concentrated on the next question. She only had a few minutes left to do her paper. She wrote furiously on the sheet of paper until her hand ached. Only when she had finish did she put down her pen and heaved a sigh of relief. No sooner had she completed the paper did the invigilator tell them to put down their pens. Aiko felt like sinking to the floor. It had been such a close call. As soon as the teacher collected their papers and dismissed them, Aiko ran to the back of the classroom, scooped up her bag and headed straight for the door.

As she walked out of the door, she was joined by her best friend, Kari. She stepped in front of her and started bombarding her with questions and comments on the examination. Aiko rolled her eyes in amusement. Kari was always like that after an examination, it was her way of relieving her stress. After a few minutes or so she would calm down and return to normal. So for now Aiko had to nod her head absentmindedly and pretend to listed as they walked out of the school. As they rounded the corner, Aiko wondered if she would tell Kari about Inuyasha. She decided not, she would tell her about it after she gets more information about him, if that was possible.

"So…how are you feeling? I mean like with Ataki," Kari asked. Aiko stopped for a moment. She hadn't even thought of her ex-boyfriend for the past two days. Even now when she thought of him, she did not even feel the pain or sadness she had felt before.

"I'm fine," Aiko answered. Kari nodded, satisfied that her friend had gotten over that jerk. They continued down the street until they arrived at the front of Kari's house. After they bid goodbye, Aiko proceeded down the street by herself. It was a good thing that her parents had left for a long business trip that lasted for a month just a few days ago. If they had been around when Inuyasha showed up, they probably would have called the police and they would have taken him away immediately. To tell the truth, Aiko was actually very grateful for Inuyasha's company. The only time when someone else came into her house was when her neighbor, Mrs. Eri came over to check on her once a day. At night, she would fall asleep all alone, with all the weird sounds around waking her up frequently. When Inuyasha came, she could sleep peacefully knowing the fact that she was not all alone in the house in the night, even if he was a total stranger.

She looked up to the big blue sky and smiled to herself.

*****

Inuyasha kneeled down on the floor, tired out.

"Okay, one more time. AAARRGH!!!" He yelled as he ran towards the door, ready to break it down. Just as he reached the door, it opened and he fell onto the front porch with a loud thump.

"Inuyasha!!" Aiko exclaimed, both shocked and angry at the same time. "What are trying to do? Break the door down?"

"Feh, you didn't expect me stay in the stupid house, did you?"He retorted. Aiko felt hurt but tried not to show it. Instead she pulled him to the living room and sat him down on the lumpy, scratchy sofa.

"Look here," Aiko scolded, "I'm trying to help you here! If you break out of the house, where would you go? You've lost apparently lost your memory so you can't go back to your home, wherever that is. And what if you accidentally got into trouble? It seems to me like you have great big knack for getting into trouble. If the police caught you, how are you gonna' bail yourself out? You don't even look like you can survive out there for a day! How could you even think of breaking down the door? Why do you hate me so much?!" Aiko burst into tears and rushed out of the room. Inuyasha, who had been trying to look away and pretend not to care, looked at her with a slight tinge of guilt. He got up from the sofa and went to follow her. When he found her, she was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha turned slightly red.

"Hey…erm, don't cry okay? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything. It's just the way I am, I think." He apologized.

"Huh?" Aiko looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I said I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything! Don't take it out on me, it's just that I feel that I have to get my memory and I have to do something!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to cover up his emotions. (As usual)

Aiko felt slightly shocked that Inuyasha would apologize. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's just that I've been so lonely since my parents are away, and lately I've been hurt badly by someone so I guess I was just venting on you. I'm sorry." Inuyasha put one foot against the wall and looked away from her. "Feh, if that's the problem then I have nothing to do with it right? So don't put the blame on me."

Aiko sniffed and wiped away her tears. Suddenly, a brilliant plan popped into her head. "I guess then it's up to you if you want to stay or not. It's just that I know how to get your memory back." Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"What?!"


	6. The Trip to the Mall

**I don own Inuyasha…sigh… disclaimers are even more draining than writing the story itself……**

Chapter 6

Kagome dragged her feet into the house. She lifted her lead-like feet slowly up each step to her room. She then plopped down on the bed and let a single salty tear trickle down her cheek.

"Inuyasha you idiot! Where could you be?!" Kagome cried out as she burst into tears. She had just returned from another depressing day of searching for Inuyasha in the city. It had been three days she had been doing this, but everyday had brought her no closer to finding Inuyasha. The sound of the door opening jolted her from her thoughts.

"Hey sis, dinner is ready. Are you alright?" Souta asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Souta. I'll be down in a few minutes," Kagome replied, trying to smile at him.

"Okay then," Souta said as he closed the door behind him. Kagome looked up at the ceiling and wiped her tears from her eyes. She tried not to think of what could have happened to Inuyasha, but each time she tried to blank out her mind, images of negative possibilities kept appearing in her head. Each time she tried not to think about it, the images just kept getting worse. Finally, she plopped down on the bed and fell into restless sleep.

*****

Aiko felt tinged with guilt at lying to Inuyasha. She tried to keep a straight face as she walked up the stairs to her room. She slowly closed the door behind her and sighed. Her room was like her own sanctuary from reality. Here she could be herself, and more importantly, think to herself. She sat on her big pink beanbag chair, her 'thinking spot'.

Aiko thought to herself if lying to Inuyasha was a good idea or not. The words had come out of her mouth before she even had time to think about what she was doing. She sighed to herself again. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to lie to him, but it was the only way to make him stay, and it would also help her in a way. She had told him that she knew how to make him remember everything, on one condition- Inuyasha had to be her rebound guy to make Ataki and her get back together. Aiko laughed to herself in disbelief. What in the world had made her say those ridiculous things?

Number one, how was she supposed to get Inuyasha's memory back? Number two, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to get back with Ataki. He had broken up with her for no apparent reason, and he didn't even apologise. Aiko shrugged. It was killing two birds with one stone, so why not just go with it, it might just work out after all. She lulled around for a while, then got up and went to the attic to check on Inuyasha. She opened the door to find him fiddling with his sword. She had seen the sword always in its sheath on Inuyasha's sash, but she had never seen him actually draw it.

"Hey be careful with that thing!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Relax I can handle this thing." He replied.

"You sure?"

"Feh! Of course. It feels like I've wielded this sword for a hundred times before."

Aiko stared at Inuyasha. She trusted him but, everyday he revealed himself to be more and more unexpected. Who was he really? How could this boy, who looked to be the same age as her, have wielded this rusty old sword a hundred times? It looked as if it couldn't even cut wet paper, let alone anything else! Aiko eyed him carefully as put back his sword into its sheath. Her eyes trailed back to Inuyasha's puffy red kimono. To her, it was just painful for her eyes just looking at it. It was just so bright and gaudy, it was unbearable.

"C'mon, we have to do something about those horrible clothes." Aiko retorted.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nevermind, I'll show you. Just come with me."

*****

At the mall, Aiko dragged Inuyasha in and he slowed down and stopped.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" He exclaimed in awe.

"What? You've never been into a mall before? I don't think even amnesia could make someone forget what a shopping mall is." Aiko said.

"What's amnesia, and what's a mall?"

"Nevermind, just come with me."

Aiko pulled him into the first men's boutique they saw and she began picking out clothes for him. She took out a sky-blue shirt and an identical black one.

"So which one?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, dunno'. I'm not particularly crazy 'bout this. I mean I've always been wearing the robe of the firerat. I don't want to wear anything else."

"I don't care. I personally can't stand your 'robe of the firerat'. It's to gaudy. I think the blue one looks better on you." She said as she began wandering around the store for a matching pair of pants. They walked out with a pair of black jeans and the blue shirt wrapped and in a bag. They proceeded on to buy a pair of shoes for him. At that moment, all he was wearing on his feet were a pair of worn out rubber slippers. They walked into a shoe store and an assistant was there to greet them. Aiko told her that she wanted a pair of sneakers for Inuyasha. The assistant nodded and led her to a rack of sneakers. Inuyasha groaned silently to himself as he stood outside the store. A delicious smell wafted into his nostrils and made his mouth water. He followed the smell to a mitarashi dango. He took one stick of mitarashi dango and stuffed it into his mouth. The moment he put the stick into his mouth, he immediately fell in love with mitarashi dango.

"That would be fifty yen please," the shopkeeper smiled at him. Inuyasha took out a few coins from his pocket that Aiko gave him and he handed those to the shopkeeper. He had seen how Aiko had done it so he guessed that it was best to just follow her example.

*****

As Aiko walked out of the shoe stores with a pair of cool-looking sneakers in a box, she tried to find Inuyasha but could see no sign of him. She walked on, fearing that he had run off while she was distracted. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw him at the mitarashi dango stall, paying for a stick of mitarashi dango. As she walked up to him, she gave him a skeptical look.

"Mmmmm…this stuff is great!" Inuyasha said with his mouth full. Aiko just smiled at him then stuffed the bag and the shoebox into his face.

"Change…NOW," Aiko commanded. Inuyasha groaned as Aiko pushed him to the nearest men's toilet.

When he walked out, Aiko forgot why she even wanted to go out with Ataki. Right then, Inuyasha looked a hundred times hotter than Ataki could ever be. She stood there gaping at him for a few moments with her mouth hanging open.

"What? Did I wear it the wrong way or something?" Inuyasha asked.

Aiko quickly closed her mouth and shook herself out of her awe. "No, no it's just that…" Aiko turned red as a tomato. Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"Its, it's nothing," Aiko muttered.


	7. Memories

**Sesshoumaru:…………**

**Chrissy2884: Aww come on Sesshoumaru just say it! Or must I call you "fluffy"?**

**Sesshoumaru: (Cracks knuckles)**

**Chrissy2884: Ahhh!!! OK Ok I'll say it!! I don't own Inuyasha! (Screams and runs from sesshy)**

Chapter 7

Kagome wandered the streets of Japan. She was beginning to give up all hope of ever seeing Inuyasha ever again. If she didn't find Inuyasha, how was she to explain to the others? Not to mention that Naraku was on the loose again. She needed Inuyasha by her side. She remembered every time she came back for a test or something, Inuyasha would come and bug her. Now, she was wishing more than ever that Inuyasha would just appear in front of her. Her heart ached to just see him. She walked on, feeling more depressed than ever. Just then she saw a couple walking along the street, caught up in conversation.

"That guy looks kinda' like Inuyasha," She thought absentmindedly thought to herself. She stopped and stared. He really did look like Inuyasha. But before she could go up to him, she had bumped into someone. She quickly got up and looked around but Inuyasha or the girl was nowhere to be seen. "Probably my imagination," She sighed to herself. She quickly apologised to the person she had bumped into and walked on.

*****

Aiko and Inuyasha strolled into a nearby fast-food restaurant and sat down. She wondered why there had been a girl who was staring at Inuyasha just now. She decided to ignore the thought and focus on Inuyasha's and her so called 'date'.

"So…Inuyasha, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Aiko asked when she had bought their food.

"What's that?"

"Well, that's someone that you like find is attractive and you and her are like going out, I guess."

"Oh, then I think I've had one."

Aiko's heart sank down to her feet. She had been hoping that she could have been his first girlfriend and have a special place in his heart.

"Err, okay. What's her name?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh, ok. What else do you remember about her?"

"I think she's a priestess."

"Priestess? That's, um…interesting." What kind of person was Inuyasha's girlfriend? Were there even priestesses nowadays? What weird taste Inuyasha has…

******

Inuyasha had been with Aiko for a few weeks now and she had begun to develop feelings for him, although Inuyasha didn't seem to feel the same way for her. Back in school, class had begun and the teacher had just walked in. After they had greeted one another, the teacher announced that they had to do an assignment.

"Okay class, this assignment is very special. The topic will be on the feudal era of Japan," The teacher told the class. Everyone except Aiko groaned. To her, there was nothing better than an assignment on the feudal era as she loved to research on Japan's history.

"The assignment is due in two days, so start working. Now, turn to page seventy-two of your textbook," the teacher droned on.

Kari, who was sitting next to next to her, passed her a note. It said:

Hey Aiko wanna' hang out at the mall today?

Aiko grinned and wrote back:

Sure but let me get someone first. I want you to meet him.

She folded it up and gave it back to Kari. After school, Kari walked up to Aiko, who was frantically putting books and stationary into her bag. Kari looked at her skeptically and asked, "What's the rush? The mall can wait you know."

"I know that. It's just that I want you to meet someone and I need to get him first. Why don't you go to the mall first and we'll meet at the entrance in half an hour." Aiko said as she put on her schoolbag. Kari nodded and walked out of the door. Aiko dashed out of the classroom and the school, excited about showing Inuyasha to Kari.

At the mall, Aiko was pulling Inuyasha to their meeting place. Before they came out of the house, Aiko had tied Inuyasha's hair up in a ponytail (much to the complaints from Inuyasha) and dressed him in the clothes they bought a few days before. When Kari saw them, she had a surprised look on her face. She quickly pulled Aiko away and started giggling.

"Oh my gosh! Who is he? He's like a total hottie!! He's not from school right?" She whispered excitedly.

"Nope, I found him unconscious in front of my house."

"Liar," Kari retorted, rolling her eyes amusement.

The two of them walked in the mall, looking at stuff with Inuyasha feeling bored and forced to carry their heavy shopping bags. The only time he really took interest in their shopping trip was when they stopped by a mitarashi dango stall for a break. All the while, the two girls kept gossiping and stealing quick, mischievous glances at Inuyasha to see how he was doing with the shopping bags. Amazingly, he didn't seem to have any trouble at all carrying all the heavy bags of clothes, shoes and various accessories. Although he seemed to be extremely irritated by being treated like a butler and gave the two girls a black face every time they glanced at him.

By the time they had to leave the mall, Inuyasha was already cursing and swearing that he was being treated like a servant and that this had been a total waste of time. When they reached home, Inuyasha dashed up the stairs to change back into his old clothes. Aiko shook her head, she would probably never understand Inuyasha. After she put everything, she went to her room and prepared to start on her assignment.

Aiko switched her computer on to do some research for her assignment. She typed in the words 'Japan feudal era'. A few results came out and she clicked on the one that said "feudal fairytale". She didn't think that that would help her in her assignment but she just wanted to see it anyway.

It read:

Feudal Fairytale

Long ago, in the feudal era of Japan, when there were many demons and goblins, there lived a half-demon and a priestess. They were in love and planning to live the rest of their lives together. Then one day they turned against each other and the half- demon killed the priestess but before she died, she bound the half-demon to a tree in an everlasting sleep to prevent him from causing anymore trouble. At that time, the half-demon had been looking for a priceless object called the shikon jewel of the four souls that could increase the power of any demon or human who used it. The priestess had been the guardian of the jewel. Some people thought that the half-demon had been tricking the priestess so that he himself to get his hands on the jewel. But in actual fact, it had been another more demon, so pure in evil, who had tricked them to turn against each other to make the jewel even more powerful. The priestess body was burned along with the jewel and to this day, nobody has ever seen it.

Aiko stared at it for a moment and pictured how it would be like if she was the priestess and the half-demon was…Inuyasha. She would be heart-broken if Inuyasha were to turn against her because of a misunderstanding. After all, she felt like all she wanted was for Inuyasha to be hers.

That night, Aiko found Inuyasha on the roof, looking up at the stars. She approached him carrying a cup of hot cocoa. He turned around to face her, only to see her smiling at him. With the soft moonlight reflecting off her face, it looked like her beautiful face was glowing. She gave him the cup of drink and sat down next to him.

"You know, my parents are coming home soon and I don't think that they'll be too happy to find out that you've been staying here for the past few weeks. So I'll have to probably move you to somewhere else," She said. Inuyasha nodded, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"I'm gonna' miss you when you're not here Inuyasha," She sighed. She turned to look at him to see his deep black eyes gazing back at her. The soft moonlight reflected off their faces, their eyes locked at each other. Aiko, as if possessed, leaned in. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha felt shocked as he stared at her close-up face glowing in the soft moonlight and felt her lips on his.

He looked at her. She reminded him so much of…of…Kagome! Suddenly a flood of memories came rushing back into his head. The bone-eater's well, the sacred tree, the sacred shikon jewel, his friends, Naraku, his true form and… Kagome.

As Aiko stepped back from the kiss, she saw that something was wrong. Inuyasha was now surrounded in a bright light and when the light had faded, a total stranger was standing there. He had silver hair, claws and fangs, dog ears and beautiful amber eyes. Aiko stared in disbelief at him.

"I-Inuyasha? Is that you?"


	8. Naraku's Arrival

**Okay I just realised that I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. I just replaced it. Sorry!**

**I don own Inuyasha  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kagome stared out of the window, remembering the time when Inuyasha would follow her to school and there was this one time when he appeared outside the window during class. She smiled to herself at the thought and felt a pang in her heart. She would probably never see Inuyasha again. Outside, it was already raining.

"Great, even the weather fits my mood," Kagome muttered, depressed. A cry from one of her classmates snapped her into attention.

"Hey look! It's raining purple rain!"

Lesson stopped as everyone scrambled from their seats to the window.

"Yeah it's true!"

"Oh my gosh he's right!"

"So cool!"

Kagome was the only one who wasn't surprised, instead she stood there, frozen with terror.

"This presence…oh no," She gasped as she saw the poisonous gas seeping into the classroom. "Everyone get out of the building now! You're all in terrible danger!" She shouted. At first everybody just stood there frozen. But when they saw that the trees and grass were withering away faster and faster as the rain got heavier, everybody started screaming and running for their lives. In the other classrooms, it seemed that everyone else was already doing the same. Even the teachers did not try to maintain order and were running and screaming themselves. It was total chaos, anticipating the arrival of Naraku.

In a classroom further down the hall, Aiko was being jostled around, trying to get out of the classroom. The purple gas was intoxicating and people were coughing and trying to breathe in fresh air. Shouts could be heard as people fell to the ground unconscious after breathing in the miasma. As more and more people fainted, the situation became more and more out of control. Aiko rushed out of the school and dashed to the shed beside the school. She figured out she would be safe and out of the poisonous rain.

Kagome clutched the bottle of jewel shards tightly. Naraku was here for them, she was sure of it. Inuyasha wasn't here anymore so it was up to her to make sure Naraku didn't hurt anyone or get anywhere near the jewel shards. She wiped a tear away, it sounded so easy, yet it would probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do, and Inuyasha wasn't with her. Before she could think of anything else, she felt a cold, evil presence behind her.

"Hello Kagome," Naraku smirked. Kagome whirled around and felt her blood drain from her face. She willed her legs to move but she was frozen with terror. Her instinct took over and she dashed for the door, clutching the bottle of shards tightly. She pushed open the doors of the main entrance and dashed out into the open. The sky was looming with purple clouds. When she had been running through the halls, they were filled with people who had fell to the miasma. It was a very unpleasant sight but she still had to keep it together to protect the jewel shards. She hoped that some people had taken cover or had run far away from there.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for uploading the previous chapter as this chapter. It was when I was checking my fic that I realised my mistake. Sorry! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :P  
**


	9. Hellos and Goodbyes

Chapter 9

Kagome could feel her sweat trickling down her neck. Her breathing was getting heavier with every fear-filled second. Naraku had appeared at her school. Her schoolmates had fallen to the miasma. She was the only one who could stop Naraku. Inuyasha was not there to help her. Inuyasha was not there at all. She felt her eyes well up with tears but shook them away quickly. She had to hold him off as long as possible. She clutched one of the arrows from her quiver. In the middle of the chaos, she managed to dash to the archery area and pick up a quiver of arrows and a bow. Since these were not her sacred arrows, she sincerely hoped that they would still be able to carry her spiritual power and inflict at least some damage on Naraku. She did not know what good she could do but she knew she had to try.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and set it in the bow. She pulled the string and prepared to fire. She felt Naraku's and her demonic and spiritual power clashing as she fed the arrow with more energy.

"Oh, so you are trying to hurt me with that stick of yours," Naraku mocked.

"Let's see who'll be laughing when I burn a hole in your body," She countered and let go of the arrow. He ducked it with ease and appeared beside her. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by miasma so thick that she could not see where Naraku was. Suddenly, a long purple tentacle shot out through the miasma and wrapped itself around her stomach and squeezed tightly. With each painful second, the tentacle crushed her more and more tightly. Her vision started turning black. She felt her consciousness slipping away and her head pounding. "Inu…yasha…"She managed to barely mutter before she fell limp.

Far away, Inuyasha sniffed the air. It was the scent of his arch enemy- the despicable Naraku. Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs. He leapt up and started sprinting towards the location of the scent. He was more than grateful that he has his memory and powers back. It was time to crush Naraku and send him back him back where he belonged. As the scent got stronger and stronger, he sensed the scent of another person mixed up with Naraku's. The blood drained from his face as he realized whose it was. He clenched his teeth together and forced himself to go faster. He had to save Kagome. Her presence was growing weaker and weaker. The bastard Naraku had seriously injured her. The bastard Naraku had seriously injured her. If he did not do anything soon, Kagome will…

***

Kagome was floating in a sea of darkness. She did not have a form, and when she tried to speak nothing came out. She was merely a bubble of existence in a deep void that went on forever. She heard someone calling her. The voice was distant and soft, but definitely there. The voice sounded familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. The voice was coming closer now, but still some distance away. Suddenly, she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha!!" She screamed in her head. She jerked and fought against the darkness that was consuming her. She had to get to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I'm coming! Wait for me!!" She screamed. She punched and kicked harder as the darkness cleared little by little.

***

Naraku felt a burning sensation. He looked down and saw that Kagome was being surrounded by a white light. He quickly let go of her. Inuyasha leapt and caught her just before she hit the ground. He had tried to come as fast as he could, but it seemed that it was not enough. Kagome's face was still and she was bleeding from her side. Inuyasha brought her close to him and let a tear drop down onto Kagome's head. She twitched and murmured something. A wave of relief washed over him. He ran to the side and let her down gently. He got up and drew Tetsaiga. The sword seemed to pulse with energy from Inuyasha's overpowering emotions. Rage, Worry, Sorrow and a desperate desire to finish Naraku off once and for all. He dashed forward.

"Wind Scar!!" he yelled.

Naraku smirked as the wind scar dissipated around him. But before he could make his attack, Inuyasha leapt through the cloud of dust and pierced right through Naraku's body. He delved deeper and deeper.

Naraku wrapped his tentacles around him, trying to pull him away from his body. Inuyasha was getting closer and closer to the shikon jewel embedded in his body. Naraku shot one of his tendrils right through Inuyasha's body.

Blood spurted out but Inuyasha kept going. Just a bit more and he would reach the jewel. He needed to do this. He needed to do this for Kagome. His vision clouded over and felt the demon blood in him getting stronger and stronger. He was no longer in control.

Naraku felt a change in Inuyasha. He knew immediately that Inuyasha had transformed again into a full demon. He tried harder to separate Inuyasha from his body but to no avail. He was just an inch away. Naraku saw that Inuyasha's eyes were bloodshot and filled with madness.

Suddenly, Naraku's eyes grew wide and he felt something that he had not felt in a long time- Pain. Tetsaiga was pulsing more strongly now. Naraku could feel the heat and Inuyasha's rage flowing through the sword. He was feeding power to the sword. Naraku felt the pain becoming unbearable. He gritted his teeth. For the first time, he regretted putting the stone of transformation into Inuyasha.

Tetsaiga sank into Naraku's flesh. It was rejecting Inuyasha and his sword but he pressed on. He had turned full demon. His conscious was somewhere in his mind, watching the scene unfold.

Finally, the Tetsaiga touched the shikon jewel. As the sword touched the jewel, Naraku felt like all his insides were in a white, hot fire. He cried out as his whole body started to incinerate. He knew he had to get out of there if not it would be the end for him and all his plans.

"This is not the end Inuyasha! I will be back! And when I do, you will be dead!" He yelled as he turned into miasma and floated up, dissipating halfway.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and lay still for a few moments. Then, his eyes returned to their normal, beautiful amber color. He went over to Kagome and took her into his arms. She was still unconscious but he knew she would be okay.

*******

Aiko watched the entire scene unfold with disbelieving eyes. It was too much to believe. A monster had appeared in the school and was emitting some purple gas that had knocked everyone out. She had run to the school shed to hide. As soon as she had got there, the monster had come out of the building and was chasing a girl she recognized as one of the seniors in the school. She watched through the shed window as the girl shot an arrow at the monster but missed. Then, both of them were surrounded by more purple gas. It was so thick that she couldn't see anything. But when the gas had cleared, the monster was holding the girl in one of its tentacles and she saw the girl had fainted and was bleeding.

She gasped in shock. The monster was smiling triumphantly like he had defeated his greatest enemy. It seemed as though the girl and the monster knew each other and had been fighting for a very long time. Who was this girl?

Then, she was plunged into shock when Inuyasha had appeared on the scene with inhuman speed. Inuyasha had rescued the girl when the monster had dropped her from a height and was hugging her. When he had brought her to safety, he had attacked the monster with a powerful fast moving light. But the monster seemed unaffected by it.

Then, Inuyasha had anchored his sword into the heart of the monster. At first, it didn't seem to mind but after a while, when the sword went deeper and deeper into his chest, he started to get really pissed off and seemed to be in agony. Suddenly, the monster had emitted a bright light from its body. He yelled something at Inuyasha then turned into the purple gas and disappeared.

Inuyasha had then fell to the ground and stayed still for several minutes. Aiko gasped in shock and ran out of the shed. But Inuyasha had gotten up again before she had reached him. He went over to the girl and picked her up gently and leapt up into the air and bounded away.

Aiko burst into tears. She was scared. What would happen to her now? Inuyasha had his memory back. He had his girlfriend back. He was going to leave her for sure. There was nothing she could do. She looked at the school grounds. It was a complete mess. People who had been hiding were all coming out now. Those who had seen what had happened were staring and gaping in shock. People were called to help those who were unconscious.

Aiko suddenly felt very lonely and cold.

***********

Back home, when she went up to the attic, she found Inuyasha sitting on the floor, the girl from earlier lying on the bed. She stared at Inuyasha for a long time. His eyes were sad and his face blank. They stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to say, yet enjoying the silent, comforting bond shared.

"So… I guess you have to go back soon, huh?" Aiko said finally, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha said, looking at the ground and not meeting her eyes.

Aiko kicked the floorboards softly, making them squeak. Just then, the girl stirred and opened her eyes. Inuyasha immediately rushed over to her.

"Kagome, are you alright? Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

Kagome shook her head. They talked quietly for a few moments then Kagome fell into a deep natural sleep. Inuyasha turned back to Aiko. She gestured to him to follow her.

They went up to the roof and stood there in silence for several seconds. Then, Aiko silently reached up and twitched Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome means a lot to me. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt your feelings. You've been a great friend to me so far. I had fun. We'll be leaving soon," Inuyasha said.

Aiko had been preparing herself for this moment but when she actually heard those words, she suddenly felt like something inside of her had shattered. She gripped the railing tightly, not wanting to start crying openly, but still a stray tear managed to escape and slide down her cheek. She gasped when she felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring into her eyes. In them were care, sympathy and…love? No, that wasn't it. It was something else that she couldn't figure out.

She knew all about Inuyasha and where he was from and what he did. She even knew _what_ he was. Deep down, she knew that they never could be together.

**********

Aiko stood at the gate, facing the evening setting sun. She just finished talking to Kagome. It seemed that they both had a lot in common. It also occurred to Aiko that Kagome cared a lot about Inuyasha too. She realized that they made an excellent couple. Suddenly, she didn't want to interfere anymore. She and Inuyasha could just be friends.

She hugged him one more time- a friendly hug, and then gave Kagome one.

"Promise you'll come back and visit me," She requested.

"Sure, wait for us till then," Kagome said, waving and smiling.

"Bye!!" Aiko called out one last time as the both of them bounded into the distance.


	10. Epilogue

**Hi folks! This is the epilogue of Forget Me Not. I can't believe I'm finally done with this! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**I don own Inuyasha**

* * *

Epilogue

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha said, poking at the glass that held a small dinosaur bone.

"Inuyasha! Don't touch that! You might set off the alarm!" Kagome whispered fiercely.

It had been a week since Kagome had found Inuyasha. He had been staying at a house belonging to a girl named Aiko. She was unconscious because of her fight with Naraku at the time. She had been overwhelmed with relief and joy when she had woken up to his beautiful face staring at her. When she was alright again, they had returned to the feudal era together. Now they were in the museum where Kagome had first seen the 'dinosaur bone' that was actually Inutaisho's fang.

"Hey Kagome! Is this it?" Inuyasha called.

Kagome hurried over to where he was and inspected it. The fang was in a large glass case. She felt its faint but distinct aura and confirmed that it was what they had been looking for.

"Inuyasha, I need you to break the glass but please-" Kagome stopped short as Inuyasha thumped a fist onto the glass and it shattered into a million pieces. Kagome held her breath but luckily the alarm did not go off.

"Okay. Now what am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, you're supposed to absorb the fang's power and channel it through your powers and purify the thing inside me," Inuyasha scoffed.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kagome wailed.

"What are you asking me for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ssshh! We can't let anyone find out we're here! If anybody saw us, we would be in big trouble!" Kagome whispered fiercely.

"Keh, I could care less," Inuyasha muttered.

"Okay, let me try something," Kagome said, rubbing her hands together. She put both her hands on the fang and summoned a bit of spiritual energy within her. She felt something stir in the fang. The demonic power was moving towards her. It was working!

Now she had to concentrate on keeping the demonic energy only at her hands. She knew that if she let the energy spread throughout her body, it could kill her.

When she had absorbed all the demonic energy, she mixed that energy with some of her spiritual energy. From Inuyasha's point of view, it seemed as though there was a fireworks show around Kagome's hands.

When she had purified all the energy in her hands, she felt an amazing purifying power in her. _So this is what real power feels like. _She thought.

She held on to Inuyasha, who was standing next to her. She closed her eyes looked into him. She concentrated on searching his bloodstream, his entire body. Then, she found it. The tiny black demon that was moving throughout Inuyasha's body.

She locked onto it and channeled her power to Inuyasha's body. The demon was engulfed in the pink light but persisted to resist the purification. Kagome pushed out the last ounce of power she had left in her hands. Finally, the demon was overwhelmed and disappeared from Inuyasha's body entirely. Inuyasha felt something nasty inside him disappear and replaced with something warm and fuzzy. The whole purification thing felt weird, like a battle going on inside of him. True, it was weird but not unpleasant. Kagome collapsed to her knees on the marble floor.

Inuyasha caught her just in time. "Hey Kagome, you okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Kagome nodded but still unable to get up from all the energy she used.

"I feel great. Thanks to you," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Who's there?" shouted a voice.

"Hurry Inuyasha, we have to get out of here now!" Kagome said urgently. Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms and jumped up. Kagome gave a small gasp. He broke through a glass window in the ceiling and landed on a ledge outside. The night was cold and a breeze blew by. Inuyasha put Kagome down.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but did you have to land up here?" Kagome asked as she looked down and saw the cars and streetlights down below. She also could see the buildings some distance away. They were really high up but she had to admit it was also a bit romantic.

"Keh, c'mon, let's get back Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and he jumped from building from building, away from the museum.

Inside, a very confused night guard was staring at a broken glass case with the artifact still there_. Now who would break into a museum and break a glass case? _The night guard thought as he scratched his head.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were already halfway home. Inuyasha felt the steady breathing against his neck. Kagome had fallen asleep quite some time ago. He felt her chest move slightly with every breath she took. He smiled to himself.

He stopped on top of building. He put Kagome down and then picked her up bridal-style and continued his journey. He carried her softly but firmly.

Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead.

_Thank you, Kagome for saving my life, for always being there for me. You're the only one for me. I love you _.

~THE END~

* * *

**So thats it! Done! :D **

**Please read Letters for Inuyasha! I need reviews people! **

**Also please go and read Messing with the Inu crew. I need requests if not i cant write the second chapter!  
**

**Thank you those who have stuck with me for the entire story! i really appreciate your support! Until next time! :P  
**


End file.
